New Yugioh Duel Academy
by E men
Summary: )This is another fic featuring my own version of duel academy with my OC Shiro "Jay" Seishin


**Hey viewers sorry I've been gone but for the other stories I gotta warn ya those were just ideas I had to write on paper and don't know if I'll pursue them but heres a new fic that I think may make the long hall so please Enjoy !**

Shiro Seishin

Domino City

Walking down the domino streets was a duelist named Shiro "Jay" Seishin 6 feet, 15 years old with black hair that was naturally good looking even out of bed and a pair of brown eyes full of life.

He was wearing the domino city high school jacket only colored black and wearing a pair of nikes and a grey t-shirt with a big smile on his face while looking up at the sky with his hands behind his head thinking about how he couldn't wait until he would pass today and enter into Duel academy.

"This is going to be great, just wait duel academy because here I come".

With that thought in mind Shiro started to run off carrying his backpack. But as he turned a corner a stranger with red, yellow, and black layered bangs and purple eyes was in his direction and he collided with the stranger who kept his balance as if he hadn't been hit at all… which was good for him but bad for Shiro as he fell backwards and a single card fell out of his deck box which was attached to his hip.

Landing in front of the stranger the stranger bent down to pick it up looking a it.

"Sorry sir I didn't mean to hit you" said Shiro recovering from the fall looking up to apologize as he stood up. However contrary to what would normally happen in this kind of situation the stranger smiled "Hey wait your…!?"

"You're a duelist aren't you" said the stranger as he reached for his duel box pulling out a card as he did so.

"Interesting you're the second duelist I 've met today like this" he said to nobody in particular as he handed Shiro back his card along with another. "Here take this and good luck".

Taking the card Shiro looked at the stranger in awe " Well uh thank you… um I'll make you really proud" said Shiro thankfully. Looking at the new card he had, it showed the image of a muscled warrior carrying a blue sword flaming with the kanji word for fire on the front of the shown blue blade. Turning around the stranger had walked off with a smile on his face disappearing around the next corner.

Shiro looking back at the card as he smiled. Suddenly his look changed to a distressed one as he realized something. "OH CRUD! I'm going to be late for my exam".

Realizing this Shiro started to run towards the arena to get tested as he tucked the card in his strapped black deck box.

Finally making it inside the academy he walked inside signing in and handing in his deck so it could be checked for illegal cards, afterwards Jay walked to the railing leaning against it, set to watch some duels and waiting for his shot. Looking at the duels for a while he was able to watch a couple good ones, … and some that were just terrible. "Sheesh these proctors are brutal. But still I'll beat them to get in" said Shiro smiling to himself.

"Man that was a weird way to duel," said a kid right next to him. Catching this Shiro turned around spotting a kid who a short blunette wearing a pair of small round glasses on his nose and a smaller student uniform like Jays and boy was the kid looking kind of glum.

"'Yeah," agreed Shiro talking to the blunette causing him to turn around looking shocked that someone was actually talking to him. And what was even stranger to the blunette was that the person talked to him with respect. "I never knew that you could use only tokens in a duel and that you could use them in so many ways " said Shiro chuckling.

"Yeah it was pretty interesting" said the kid now smiling "Oh by the way my names Syrus Truesdale. Nice to meet you" said Syrus extending his hand out.

Shiro taking it, shook Syrus' hand "Hey what's up my names Shiro but you can call me Jay at least that's what my friends call me for some reason, nice to meet you".

A couple of minutes afterwards they started talking more and more as if they had been friends for years.

**ATTENTION ! Applicant 113 Shiro. Please report to the dueling arena for your duel.**

"Alright it's go time" said Shiro as he went down ready to duel. " I'll see you later Syrus" as he walked off to the arena.

* * *

**I**n the dueling arena Shiro after being elevated up into the duel field faced against the proctor for his match.

"Alright," shouted Shiro grinning "get ready I'm gonna beat you and get into the academy all in the same day" said Shiro as he pulled out his deck putting it into his battle city looking duel disk with the proctor doing the same thing, as both duelists life point counters went up to 4000.

* * *

"**W**ow Shiro sure did a 180 on his personality, he turned from calm to excited when he duels. 'He reminds me of.." said Syrus as he looked up into the stands before looking sad again as he walked off heading towards his duel.

* * *

Shiro:4000

Proctor: 4000

"I'll start off this duel with my giant soldier of stone in defensive mode" declared the proctor as he placed the monster card vertically on the disk. Appearing was a giant piece of stone that was huge and carried a just as big stone slab shaped like a sword.

"I'll end my turn here with two facedowns kid so let's see what you'll do" said the proctor as he crossed his arms looking like a loser at Shiro with his stupid shades.

"Alright shades" Shiro said mockingly which pissed off the proctor as Shiro drew his first card looking over his hand.

"For my first move I'll summon my Jain Lightsworn Paladin in atk mode" said Shiro. Appearing for Shiro came a young woman with white hair lifting her sword at the monster ready to fight, wearing a white suit of battle armor and a holster at the side of her hip.

"And now I'm gonna play mystical space typhoon" said Shiro showing another card with a picture of a blue typhoon and lightning "and with this I destroy your facedown" said Shiro a the opponents card blew up.

"And now I'll attack your giant soldier of stone with my Jain" said Shiro as Jain went up and slashed the crap out of the stone soldier as she went back to her master.

"Sorry kid you just made a big mistake, my stone warriors defense points are 2000 while your cards mere 1800 atk points wont make a dent in my monster looks like you weren't ready for this academy".

Staring expectantly at the monster the proctor waited but all he saw was a big smile on Jain and Shiro's faces. "How can this be" said the proctor in disbelief.

"Ha ha ha sorry dude but _**your**_ card is toast" said Shiro as Jain holstered her weapon and the soldier shattered into tiny pixels "yup that is what we call a special effect. You see when my paladin attacks a monster she gains a 300 atk point bonus".

"Well I guess that was an error on my part. But your error was destroying that card, because you activated my trap".

The trap on the field flipped up showing an image of an older looking version of monk fighter having some kind of glowing energy attached to his chest screaming in agony along with another warrior kneeling, looking very injured with the same light on is chest.

"With this card I pay 1000 life points to summon Celtic guardian in atk mode" said the proctor as he looked at Jay smugly with his elf gripping the sword tightly.

Shiro:4000

Proctor:3000

However, Shiro was just still smiling "whatever dude I saw your facedown as no threat since your deck sucks so I end my turn which causes Jain to send the top 2 cards of my deck to the grave" remarked Jay as he slipped a card facedown.

Pissed off the proctor practically ripped the card out of his disks slot before smirking at what he had drawn.

"Alright kid you want a beating then how about you face my Great Garzett".

The Celtic warrior grasped his head in agony as he disappeared in a cloak of darkness and in his place came a big nasty creature with goo coming out of his mouth.(2800)

"Alright dude that's gross". Jay looking at the monster dismissively.

Now my mighty beast attack with sludge regurgitation" said the proctor as the nastiness went straight at Jain who was unafraid even as the blast destroyed her on the spot and Jay took the hit head on as his life points took a dip.

Jay:3000

Proctor:3000

"So kid how was that blast" asked the proctor. But as he looked closer he saw that Shiro had his head down but what really freaked him out was that even though Jay wasn't moving the presence he gave off was eerie.

**W**hile this was going on up in the stands were a couple of kids looking down at the duel. One of the people that was smirking was a girl that looked exactly like Tea Gardner but instead of a girls uniform she wore a black leather shirt, black jeans, and a blue version of the domino city boys Jacket. On her left was another girl that was a little shorter than the girl but had a more serious look on her face as her green eyes looked rather intense and unlike the girl next to her she wore the girls uniform without a jacket in school shoes and a white shirt like one a woman would wear before a job interview, with her blond bangs covering her left eye slightly as she blew it out of her face.

And finally was a kid with black hair and black eyes looking down on the field in black slacks and a blue jacket with a (you guessed it) black shirt and black dress shoes and a toothpick in his mouth looking at the duel with a mixture of both the girls expressions, not too excited like the brunette but not as serious as the blonde.

"Wow this kid is pretty good too bad about his monster though" commented the Tea looking girl with a smile on her face leaning on the rail with her hand under her chin.

"Julie we already won our duels so why are we still here looking at this kid especially since you've seen his deck, I mean just look at him dumping his cards just so he can get the next best thing" commented the girl explaining why she talked and looked so angry.

"But then why is he like this Amy" commented the toothpick 7 kid in the corner causing Amy to look as she suddenly got scared.

"Woah Amy Alex is right wow what's with this kid" said Julie looking at the boy too.

"I don't know but whatever it is it isn't going to end well for that proctor.

* * *

Back on the field Jay had finally lifted his head as he breathed a big sigh before smiling with a grin. "Sorry but look again at the field dude" said Shiro as on the field Jain was still standing.

"But how can this be I killed that thing" said the proctor looking on with a gaping mouth.

"And another thing besides you guys using that garzett guy that I've only seen in 20 duels today, you forgot all about **My** facedown card" said Shiro as flipped reverse card was shown revealing what looked like the image of Jain with her sword glowing ready to fight with the silhouette of a dragon in the background illuminating like a star. "You see with my trap card light's guidance I can bring my monster back from the graveyard oh and did I mention that you lose 800 points along with the top 2 cards from my deck.

"What no way!"

Jay : 3000

Proctor: 3000- 800 = 2200

"Now that'll show that no one messes with my Jain card and thanks to my mill with my trap card I can summon a new monster".

Glowing from Jay's graveyard was a white light and out from it as it flew into the sky revealed a new monster, an all white beast warrior with a spear and ponytail snarling ferociously. (2100)

"Ha so what kid even though you got a new monster their still too weak to stop my ultimate beast. (2800) And just to seal your fate I'll place one card facedown and end my turn. 'Ha ha now when he sacrifices his cards for a stronger one my intercept trap card will steal it and make it mine".

"Alright this isn't good that cards strength and a facedown makes this kinda heavy' thought Jay looking at his top card until all of a sudden it started to glow a fiery blue. Picking up the card it turned out to be the same card he got from the strange man as the flame extinguished. "Hey this card is pretty good" said Jay to himself as he read the cards effect and looking over his other left over hand cards "Yeah with this combo I might just win this match".

"Now it's time to see what this guys got" commented Alex looking at the field intently while Amy watched a little bit more interested.

"Alright let's see what you've got you jerk" commented Amy "right… Julie huh Julie" asked Amy but Julie wasn't responding, instead she was staring at Jay on the field as a strand of red hair from her brunette hair looked as if it was shining a little bit.

"What was that that I just saw right 777 now" thought Julie while Alex stared at her and then back at Jay narrowing his eyes in interest.

"Alright first I'll sacrifice my Jain lightsworn to summon my Gragonith lightsworn dragon" said Jay as his beast disappeared in a flash of light and in its place 7was a dragon all in white.

"Ha you fell for it kid I activate my trap card intercept which when you sacrifice for a monster steals it and makes it mine now gragonith come to papa" laughed the proctor as a wide net came at the dragon. But as the net started to envelop the dragon it roared a mighty roar and instantly destroyed the net into nothingness.

"W-whats going on the card should have been mine" said the proctor in disbelief who then turned to Shiro who had a big smile on his face.

"Gotcha old man you see any card that's revived with my lights guidance trap card makes the monster that used in this case my Jain as a sacrifice for my gragonith immune from any trap card played against it" said Shiro as a gasp came from the kids in the stand at the unforeseen move.

"Wow this kid is good" awed a random kid.

"Not a bad move I might just have to duel this guy myself" said Alex now smiling a little.

"And for my next move proctor I'll play the quick summon spell card" said Jay as he played a quick play spell with the image of two men in hard hats glowing like on a police car were sliding down a pole in a rush "and thanks to this card I can summon my Blue Flame Swordsman.

Suddenly coming out of nowhere was a massive blue flame and out from the fire enveloped walked out a swordsman that looked like the Flame Swordsman but with a blue garb and sword.

"Holy crap is that **The **Flame Swordsman that looks just like uncle Joey's how did this kid get that card" said Amy as her left green earring glowed as well as Julies red hair strand.

"Incredible" said Julie even as Alex's toothpick fell out of his mouth "Incredible indeed" agreed Alex smiling.

"Grr just who is this kid" remarked Amy.

"And now it's time to end this duel because when the blue flame swordsman is on the field I can give its power to any monster I've got and I choose my dragon" said Shiro as the swordsman transferred in a blue aura 1100 of its atk points to the dragon as it roared its white glowing aura. (3400).

"And now my monsters atk with shining flare and flaming sword of battle" said Shiro as the dragon unleashed its massive light attack which hit Garzett dead on as it disintegrated and the flame swordsman and wulf attacked the proctor with its staff as The Blue Flame swordsman finished off the proctor with a slash across his chest as he fell back and his shades fell off cracking.

Shiro : 3000 Winner!

Proctor:0

**And that's it folks I hope you liked it and sorry about the other stories they were more like tests and now this should be it you know with the Julie, Amy, and Alex characters finally writing their appearances so lemme know what you think and thanks for the reviews they help keep going and I hope that this story unlike the others will stick**


End file.
